


Well I am shit at titles.

by OTPGirl



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, lion king spoilers?, mention of the book incident, not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Kevin price is happy. No really he is.He is in a relationship with the wonderful Connor McKinley, even if he has to keep it a secret. Speaking of secrets, he hasn't told anyone about the incident with the General, and he's planning on telling anyone soon. If ever!When the truth is finally revealed, what will Kevin do?





	Well I am shit at titles.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue were this came from. I had no plan or anything. I sat to take notes in my history class and this happened. I just think there are not enough stories dealing with the aftermath of this. No Beta reader.

On one hot, steamy night in Uganda the Elders of District Nine were enjoying their weekly movie night. Tonight, was Kevin’s turn to pick, so of course they were watching a Disney movie. Arnold had tried to convince him to pick one of the Star Wars movies, but he chose Lion King instead. Poptarts would never admit it, be he always cried when Mufasa was killed. 

Kevin was sitting on the sofa with Arnold on this right, and Connor on his left with the others scattered about on the floor with pillows and blankets. Kevin had a blanket over his lap and was secretly holding Connor’s hand under said blanket. Unknow to the other Elders, Kevin and Connor had begun dating almost two months ago. The pair had decided to keep it a secret, not knowing how the others would react to the information. Kevin suspected the Arnold knew, but is he did he was remaining silent about it.

Just as Hakuna Matta was ending, all hell broke loose.

A large black man with a gun kicked the house’s front door in. He quickly entered the room, quickly followed by two other men with guns. Connor let go of Kevin’s hand and quickly stood up, immediately stepping into his role as District Leader.

“What’s going on here?” He asked, miraculously keeping his voice even and calm sounding.

“Shut up.” The first man yelled, pointing his gun a Connor. “All of you, on your knees with hands behind your head. Now!” The group of boys hesitated for a moment, several of the frozen in fear. The large man jerked his head and the two other men pointed their guns at the group. That startled them, and they quickly did what the man said.

Once they were all on their knees the first man yelled “All clear.” Moments later another big, black man calmly strode hill way into the room. This man was different than the others. He held himself differently, he didn’t have a large gun, but rather a small one in a shoulder harness. But the most noticeable thing about this man was the Eye patch over the man’s left eye. Kevin stopped breathing as this man walked in. This man haunted his dreams on an almost nightly basis. He tried to make himself smaller, less noticeable. Kevin would do anything to not been seen or, god forbid, recognized by this man. He had hoped to never see General Butt-Fucking-Naked again.

The General looked around the room, barley even glancing and the sacred boys on their knees, glaring at the photo of Jesus still hanging above the door.

“Who is in charge around here?” He asked finally looking at the group of boys. Connor slowly stood back up, looking the General directly in the eye.

“That would be me.” This time there was a slight, noticeable tremble in his voice. “What do you want?”

“You have been turning people against me, teaching them about your God. They refuse to listen to me anymore, and have stopped circumcising the women. You are going to stop telling them lies and leave this village.” The General had a slight growl to his voice as he spoke glaring at Connor the whole time.

“We will not stop. We are giving the people hope, something to believe in. They have become so much happier since we came here.” Connor responded calmly, the tremble still present in his voice, but less noticeable.

“You continue to defy me? Well I wonder if you speak for all of them.” The General looked past him at the other Elders. “Know this, all of you whom stay shall all be killed, slowly and without mercy.” He looked over each one of them before his eye finally landed on Kevin.

“You.” He pointed at Kevin. Kevin swore he felt his heart stop beating at that moment. He started hyperventilating and shaking, eyes wide with fear.

“Come here.” It was as if Kevin didn’t even hear him, not moving an inch. The General nodded his head at one of his men who marched over to Kevin and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him over to the General. The man took a moment to look over him before smiling cruelly.

“I remember you. You are the stupid boy who marched into my camp several months ago. You screamed so prettily for me that day.” The General gripped his face. Kevin tried to pull back, wanting to get as far away from this man as possible, but his grip was to strong. The other elders all looked at each other confused. When did Kevin go to his camp? What was the General talking about? The General noticed the confused looks on the boys’ faces.

“Did you not tell them about that happened?” Kevin shook his head “Perhaps I should. Or better yet, why don’t I show them what I did?” Kevin was shaking his head franticly now, trying his hardest to get away from the General.

“That’s enough. You’ve made your point.” Connor said, drawling the General’s attention off of Kevin for a moment.

“No. I don’t think I have.” He pushed Kevin back, who fell ungracefully to the floor, almost landing on Poptarts. “When your friend came busting into my camp, preaching about god and other nonsense he merely irritated me, so I felt no need to kill him. Instead I took his precious book and shoved it up his ass. The noises he made were so beautiful, I dream about them almost every night.” The General stopped speaking for a moment letting what he said sink in. “As I said, he only annoyed me. Imagen what I’ll do to you for pissing me off.” With that he turned and walked out of the building. “You have two days” He yelled over his shoulder.

His three guards followed him out and the room was left in silence except for the sound of Kevin’s hard breathing and the movie still playing, all but forgotten. Seconds later Kevin shot up and ran to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. Connor slowly followed, thinking that the younger boy shouldn’t be alone right now. The other Elders looked at each other, Arnold obviously trying hard not to cry.

“Why wouldn’t he tell someone about that?” Arnold asked.

“I don’t know Arnold. But guys, what are we going to do?” Elder Church spoke up.

In the bathroom Kevin finished throwing up and rested his head against the cool porcelain side of the toilet. Connor placed his hand on Kevin’s back and began to move it in slow circles but Kevin flinched away from the touch.

“Please don’t touch me right now Connor.” His voice was quiet and flat, devoid of almost all emotion. If Connor didn’t know Kevin as well as he did, he would never have notice the slight fear in his voice. Connor slowly removed his hand and sat down next to Kevin, making sure he had enough room to get away should he wish too.

“Kevin, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Kevin was still trembling, but not as much as a few moments ago, and his breathing had calmed down slightly too.

“How? How could I possibly talk about that? What could I possibly say that you, or any of the others could understand about what happened?” Kevin’s voice had had gone up in volume to the point that he has yelling at the end.

“I might not be able to completely understand or connect to what you went through, but I can listen, and just be there for you.” Connor kept his voice level and calm, trying to be comforting. As soon as he was done talking Kevin broke down in tears, clutching Connors shirt tightly. Connor slowly wrapped his arms around the other boy and gently rocked him in a calming motion, not saying anything, just letting Kevin cry like he so desperately needed.    

**Author's Note:**

> I'll most likely continue this story, but have no specific schedule. See ya next time.


End file.
